


Understudy

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understudy

Cyclonus had been at his duties for five standard recharge periods--or what would have been five standard recharge periods, if such things had existed for Cyclonus.

His Lord had...not been well, lately, his recharge disrupted nearly once a breem as Galvatron simply _could not_ let himself relax, snapping back into alertness with rage or pain or fear, panicking at becoming immobile or vulnerable.

It was going to require more than Cyclonus. Or, perhaps more precisely: it was going to require more than _one_ Cyclonus.

He input an access code that only he knew--although of course he would tell Galvatron if he had ever asked--and opened the door to the small recharge compartment that was Cyclonus', on the rare occasions he was neither with his Lord nor his wingmates.

He opened the door, and slid it firmly shut behind him.

Cyclonus' Armada was lying on his berth, stasis-locked until he was needed.

Fortunately, his body was mostly intact; half of his left wing was missing, and most of his flight systems, but it should be enough. Cyclonus hoped.

Cyclonus jacked expertly into a medical panel outwardly identical to his own, imputing the current situation, his orders, and the activation codes.

"Cyclonus," it said, looking up at him. "How long has it been?"

Cyclonus told him. Not long enough, he didn't bother to say.

The Armada nodded; he was too much bound to Cyclonus' will, and too much Cyclonus himself, to resist the need to serve Galvatron. "I will be at his side."

Cyclonus acknowledged him with a single nod; he was already placing himself on the berth as his Armada climbed off of it.

As soon as his Armada left, locking the door behind him, Cyclonus plugged himself into the berth and initiated the forced-recharge commands.

Soon, he would be able to be at Galvatron's side again. Soon.

And for now...he could give his Lord the next closest thing.


End file.
